


Switching It Up

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Master/Pet, Pet Lapis, Petplay, Sexual Content, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Lapis is the pet, and she finds herself enjoying it quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on my smut blog a few weeks ago and I feel bad for taking so long. This is my first time writing petplay and my smut is very rusty so I'm sorry if this is bad.

Lapis was not usually the pet, but she supposed it was fairly nice to be the one wearing the collar and laying with her head in Peridot's lap as the younger gem lightly petted her hair. Her lover had treated her very nicely for most of the day, giving her everything she wanted, but she couldn't deny that being completely exposed and relaxed with her face so close to a very sensitive spot on the green gem was beginning to get her a little – or perhaps a lot – hot and bothered. The way the rough material of the couch was brushing against her sensitive chest certainly didn't do much to help.

The only thing that kept her small and easily swayed amount of self control intact was the knowledge that most of the time, when Peridot was the pet, the other gem exercised a very impressive amount of self control and normally let Lapis decide when to initiate things. Of course, that also left the possibility that she would wait for her to get things started. She frowned and sighed heavily – she was probably overthinking this, but she didn't want to overstep some unspoken rule of petplay.

Luckily, the younger gem seemed to recognize what she was thinking, as detached digits suddenly ran down her spine, ghosting over her rear momentarily before gently feeling up her thighs. Lapis shivered slightly at the cold touch of her master's metallic fingers – she had worn her limb enhancers this time, as it made her feel bigger and more powerful as opposed to when she was supposed to be the submissive and meek pet. Subconsciously, the blue gem lifted her hips slightly, horny and all too eager for her “owner”'s touch. Peridot scoffed at her in response, causing the older gem's cheeks to blush a blue far darker than the rest of her skin.

“Looks like somebody's eager,” Peridot spoke casually, lifting Lapis with limited effort so that the ocean gem sat in her lap. She was a little disgruntled that she was being pulled around so easily, but as long as she got the attention and sensations she so craved she supposed she didn't mind. Detached digits ran up her body and through her hair, making the pet gem shudder with anticipation. “You're a dirty girl, Lapis, but you've been good today so I suppose you deserve a reward. Tell me, what is it you want to do?” One detached finger gently slid under her chin, forcing Lapis to look at her.

The older gem flushed a dark blue, considering for a moment if she was supposed to be speak – would that be considered breaking character? Peridot had asked a question, though, so she supposed it would be rude not to answer. “I want you to fuck me,” she admitted, ducking her head slightly – saying it out loud was always fairly embarrassing. She was a fairly sexual gem, her most carnal desires only made more powerful by the deprivation of touch she had lived through, and she would admit all she needed in order to get it on.

Luckily, her lover seemed to be feeling fairly merciful, lips pressing against her own in a kiss. Lapis couldn't help but mewl faintly, parting her lips to allow the contact to deepen. Detached digits combed into her hair before clenching tightly, forcing the ocean gem to tilt her head backwards with a loud squeal. Peridot's tongue explored the cavern of her mouth for a few moments before pulling away, leaving little bites against her throat and collarbone. Lapis had already been feeling fairly aroused, so it didn't take all that long for her to notice a wetness growing between her legs.

“You are really easy to work up,” the younger gem commented simply against her pet's skin between soft bites, trailing her free fingers down her body and gently kneading at the skin of her inner thighs. Lapis whined slightly, but did her best to sit still. Peridot removed her fingers from her hair in order to lightly grope at one of her sensitive breasts, making the ocean gem whimper and squirm slightly – her chest was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and having it simulated was turning her on beyond belief.

In an attempt to reciprocate the attention, the ocean gem shakily ran her fingers down Peridot's sides, gently brushing against what sensitive spots she could locate that would turn her master on the most. The younger gem let out a shaky sigh and shifted slightly, hinting that she was enjoying Lapis' touch; so she continued, occasionally stopping to lightly brush her fingernails up the clothed back of her “owner.” The green gem gave a shudder before gently shoving Lapis, forcing her onto her back against the couch. The rough fabric brushed against her gem, making her shiver slightly.

She watched Peridot with curious eyes as the younger gem seemed to consider what to do with her, carefully studying her bare form with lime green eyes hidden behind her visor. Lapis tried not to squirm under her gaze, finding herself becoming wetter by the minute and slightly humiliated the more time passed without her being touched. The pet allowed a whining meow, lightly pawing at her master's shoulder in an attempt to beg her to just get on with it; to do something to settle the almost uncomfortable and embarrassing arousal that was only getting stronger.

Lapis normally allowed Peridot to be the submissive one, knowing that her lover rarely had any clue what to do as far as initiation went (she was somewhat innocent like that), but she really did enjoy to be the one bossed around and rewarded more than she liked to dominate.

Luckily, she didn't need to wait for long, metallic fingers brushing against her bare skin as Peridot lowered herself in order to take a pert nipple into her mouth. Lapis came very close to moaning, but at the last moment reminded herself to remain in character and let out a shaky mewl instead.

Her lover's other set of fingers gently fiddled with and groped her other breast, and the pet's back arched slightly into the touch. She let out a soft whine; even though she was getting the attention she craved on her upper body, her lower was almost burning, sore with arousal. She made an attempt to notify Peridot of what she needed by spreading her legs slightly – the younger gem seemed to notice when she pulled her face away, glancing down at Lapis with an eyebrow raised.

“Sometimes I forget how easy you are to work up,” she commented simply, trailing one finger down Lapis' front and resting it just above the spot where she needed it. The ocean gem let out a pathetic and pleading mewl, pouting at Peridot with wide and dark blue eyes trained on her – but she didn't get to hold the expression long, as the younger gem leaned forth to press their lips together in a heated kiss. The pet's eyes closed slowly and her posture relaxed somewhat, finding herself comforted by the contact, as much as it made the heat between her legs strengthen.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but she was startled when the metallic finger started gently stroking her folds and applying pressure to her clit. Shakily, her arms wrapped around Peridot's shoulders, clinging for dear life as she finally got some of the pleasure she had been aching for. The kiss was broken so that she could breathe, the green gem pressing little circles into the tender flesh and brushing against the bundle of nerves – all the while, her remaining fingers continued to grope her breasts, making her squirm slightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember to mewl and whine instead of moan like all of her instincts begged her to.

It didn't take long for Peridot to carefully insert the finger into Lapis' entrance; she was aroused enough that she could take it with ease, and gave a relieved sigh, head leaning back to rest against the couch's cushion. The younger gem lightly nibbled at her neck as she began pumping the digit in and out of her pet's heat, and it was becoming progressively difficult for the older gem to lay still and not break character with how pleasurable it was. She let out a shaky whine, hips twitching slightly.

When the finger began vibrating, Lapis couldn't hold it in anymore – it shook her core up just right, sending jolts of pleasure through her body as a second digit slid in to join the first. She tried to restrain the moan that pushed past her lips, but only succeeded in making it sound strangled and choked – and the only “punishment” her master gave was to speed up the movements of her digits, until she was being fucked with very limited mercy into the couch. The ocean gem didn't really mind – she did prefer it rough – but it became almost impossible to keep acting as the pet, whining and whimpering softly as she tilted her head back, allowing her lover to bite harshly at her neck.

Her orgasm was sudden and took her by surprise, Lapis' back arching harshly off of the cushions as she cried out and allowed her mind to be taken by the pleasure. Peridot slowed then, milking her climax and allowing her to experience it fully; this caused it to carry on longer than it might have otherwise, and when she was finished, she was slightly tired and vaguely aware of the wet spot she had inevitably left on the cushions.

As soon as her breathing had calmed somewhat, though, she immediately wanted more. She forced her eyes open and watched carefully as Peridot tsked and shook her head lightly. “My, Lazuli, you've made quite the mess here that I'm going to have to clean up. What a naughty girl... I'm going to have to punish you, and I've gotten quite worked up...” There was a flash of lime light, and the bodysuit disappeared from Peridot's form, allowing her squirming and desperate tentacle to be exposed. The younger gem stood up before gesturing to the aroused member. “Go ahead and suck me off.”

Lapis blinked slightly, a little surprised at the vulgar language her lover was using, but wasn't particularly put off – if anything, she found it excessively sexy. She slipped off the couch so that she was on her knees before Peridot, watching the younger gem's face momentarily before gently leaving a small, teasing kiss against the tip of her master's tentacle. The shaky sigh and digits gripping at her hair she received in response made a small throb of arousal run through her lower abdomen, but she didn't dare say a word about it, instead slowly taking the member into her mouth and giving a light suck.

As Lapis had noticed in their years together, Peridot was very vocal during intimate acts, and this didn't seem to be an exception. She moaned loudly at every little flick of the ocean gem's tongue, every gentle suck and every bob of her head. The pet watched her master's face carefully, doing her best to ignore the almost painful arousal building up again in her own body and focusing entirely on making the younger gem cum, pleasing her and being a good girl.

However, a sharp tug at her hair and a small amount of pain in her scalp made her stop, and she released the younger gem's tentacle with a disgruntled noise. Before she could do anything to question her lover, though, she was scooped up into a surprisingly strong pair of arms and carried bridal style into the bedroom they shared. Peridot dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed before crawling so that she was hovering over her on her hands and knees, giving a small smile and slightly stroking Lapis' cheek. “Are you okay with this?”

She nodded enthusiastically with a slight purr, holding onto her master's shoulders as the younger gem carefully and slowly entered her. Peridot was surprisingly big for a gem of her stature, and it was almost always a tight fit; Lapis sucked in a small hissing gasp as she was stretched slightly. It wasn't necessarily painful, per se, just a bit overwhelming – and that always gave way to simple and carnal pleasure as soon as they got going. She was given a moment to adjust, detached digits lightly combing through and stroking her hair, before her lover started a gallop of a pace, pulling out slightly before sinking back in and repeating.

Things escalated quickly from there, as they always did. Their entire roleplay forgotten, Peridot was pounding into Lapis with little to no mercy and the ocean gem was moaning and crying out her lover's name as she was brought closer to release. Blind ecstasy was all that was left, every nerve in her body feeling as though she were on fire. She was the first to finish with a loud cry, walls tightening around Peridot's member – the younger gem must have been somewhere else entirely as well, because she didn't slow or stop; if anything, she only sped up.

She finished only a few thrusts afterwards with a long moan, emptying her load into Lapis and resting her head on the older's shoulder as she finished. The ocean gem noticed with a small grimace that there was a _lot_ of it; which she supposed was only to be expected with how worked up the younger had gotten, but she didn't find the slightly uncomfortable stretching of her lower gut to be any less irritating. When Peridot pulled out and flopped onto her back beside her, Lapis curled up at her side and noticed with a little bit of surprise that there was a slight bulge in her abdomen even with the cum leaking from her cunt.

“That was a lot,” she commented quietly as the green gem turned over to pull her close. Peridot seemed to be feeling rather sleepy, and honestly, Lapis could relate; her eyes were threatening to close at any moment, and so she let them. The younger gem gave nothing more than a small grunt in response; within moments, she was passed out and dead to the world.

Exhausted and feeling very warm, it took mere moments for the ocean gem to follow suit.

 


End file.
